starclan_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melting Ice
Melting Ice was de eerste verhaallijn van het hele forum, die alle clans omvatte. Deze verhaallijn heeft gelopen van 12 September 2010 tot 9 April 2012. De beschrijving van de verhaallijn Het begint bij Icepaw, Icepaw is een voorzichtige apprentice maar heeft wel goede ambitie, ze wil het beste doen voor haar clan en doet heel erg haar best. Ze wil de beste warrior worden die haar clan ooit gekend heeft. Alleen, ze maakt een fout, ze gaat alleen het kamp uit en komt twee rogue's tegen. Deze rogue's vallen haar aan. Ze raakt ernstig gewond en wordt gevonden door een patrouille, ze liegt zich eruit omdat ze niet wou dat dit haar kansen om een warrior te worden verpest. Hier begint het mis te gaan. Een van de rogue's wordt gedood door de warriors die hen achterna gaan, wat de ander boos achterlaat. De overgebleven rogue start een groep de de Elite word genoemd. De Elite is een groep die tegen de Clans is. Ze komen nog vaak achter Icepaw aan, die wordt bedreigd met de dood, als ze iets zegt over de Elite tegen haar Clan. Ook begint de Elite prooi te stelen van de Clans. De Clans zelf geven elkaar de schuld en er komt een grote ruzie. Geen enkele Clan is het eens met de ander en dus ontstaan er steeds meer vechtpartijen bij de grenzen van de territoria. Kampen van andere Clans worden aangevallen, en er word nog steeds prooi gestolen. Icepaw is een warrior geworden, Icestorm, alleen is er iets goed mis in haar hoofd. Door die aanval van de rogue en het vechten en de ruzies met de andere Clans, is ze anders gaan denken, ze had tijdens haar apprentice tijd de rogue meerdere malen gezien. Dit had angst opgeleverd, maar haar ook lichtelijk gek gemaakt. Ze heeft meerdere malen last van een stem in haar kop die haar zegt wat ze moet doen. De ambitieuze Icepaw is veranderd in een kille Icestorm die niets liever wil dan rogues en buitenstaanders van het territorium vegen en haar clan sterk maken. Halfbloods, verraders, alles moet weg… In deze tijd komt de ambitie van Icestorm niet goed uit. Ze zal zich makkelijk in een gevecht storten, zeker nu er zo'n onrust heerste onder de Clans. De Elite besloot ook nog eens over te stappen naar een volgende stap, kittens stelen! De Clans weten niet wat hen overkomt en geven elkaar nog steeds de schuld. Ze besluiten een groot gevecht te houden bij Vierboom. Icestorm is de enige die weet van de Elite en wat ze doen, maar ze zegt er geen woord over. Firepaw komt erachter en doet er alles aan om haar tot spreken te krijgen. Op het laatste moment, als de Clans elkaar bijna in de haren zijn gevlogen komt hij aangestormd met Icestorm en een rogue die hen had aangevallen. Firepaw verteld waar hij achter is gekomen en laat Icestorm ook even spreken. Hij overtuigd de Clans en er word een groep gevormd om de kittens terug te halen. De rest gaat terug naar zijn Clan, om op hun eigen manier af te rekenen met de rogues als ze nog een stap op hun territorium zetten. De groep die de kittens gaat halen word geleid door Firepaw en Icestorm, die van het kamp van de rogues heeft gedroomd en weet waar het is. Clans samen vallen het binnen en stelen de kittens terug. Icestorm word door de leider van de rogue's herkend en word apart aangevallen. Hij verteld haar dat zij het was die heeft geholpen de kittens te stelen, zonder dat ze er veel van heeft gemerkt. De Elite dood haar omdat ze haar mond open heeft gedaan over hen. De Clan katten gaan daarna met hun kittens terug naar hun Clan. De Elite besluit om het even rustig aan te doen na de aanval en blijven uit Clan territoria, alleen om hun volgende plan te smeden. De ontvoerde kittens Thunderclan: Dewkit, Shinekit, Coarsekit Riverclan: Dapplekit Shadowclan: Heartkit, Runningkit Windclan: Sparkkit, Springkit Prophecies Thunderclan: Fire alone can save our clan Category:Verhaallijn